


Howv I Lovwe You.

by vwiolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Self Penetration, Self-Pailing, Self-Penetration, Tentabulges, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwiolet/pseuds/vwiolet
Summary: UHHHHHHHHHHHHH. i dissociated for a couple hours and came back with this thing. i got no memory of writing it, but what can you do?theres half written porn in the original one, so im going to put it as another chapter that way i can finish it up. but yeah, im balls deep in crodirk even when im not even on this planet, i guess.





	1. the fluffening.

I love Dirk. God damn, do I love Dirk Strider. When we first stumbled into each other’s lives, we were two dumbass kids who’ve never known love before. When I first told him I was in love with him, the poor guy was ready to tuck tail and run in fear. He would have if I wasn’t holding him so close to my chest. The day  _he_  said he loved me was a day I will forever treasure. We were both brought to tears from emotion and it felt  _so good, so right._  Now, we’re curled up together on my couch and talking about anything and everything.

Old teammates/friends.                              Life long acquaintances.   
Too much free time.                                Too little time away from those he hates.  
Long weekends without him.            Short days that feel like eternity when alone.  
Love.                                                         Love.  
Memories.                                                 Future.  
Death.                                                       Life.  
Sex (after)life.                                           Sex (with the after)life.

He was my first and only. I’ll never forget our first time, but hes already forgotten because of unforeseen problems. Now, he can remember every detail of our time together. It’s comforting to know he enjoys it too. Even more so that I know he’ll tell me if things go too far. 

Sometime during our conversation, my hand reached up to cup his cheek. Dirk is leaning into my touch with a very happy hum and half lidded eyes. God, I could melt right here. The power this man has over me is incredible. I smile, all love and care showing through my milky white eyes. My thumb rubs semicircles into his cheek. “I love you, Dirk,” I purr to him, the love of my life, afterlife, existence. 

He presses a soft kiss to the pad of my thumb and mumbles in that voice that makes me melt further, “I love you, Cronus.” The faintest hint of a smile on his face and a trill rings through my body. He loves when that happens.

I could sit like this forever, but I also want to hold him closer to me, let him feel my love. Before I can say anything, it’s like he can read my mind. Dirk scoots closer, sitting in my lap now. My arm wraps around him to tug him to my chest. The tight squeeze i give him is enough to ensure he knows the care that is behind it. “You’re so perfect. I can’t think of a single thing about you that’s anything but beautiful and handsome. I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that. You’re so handsome. I wait for the day they hang your picture in the MoMA for all the world to see. I don’t know how I got so lucky with you, but it makes me think magic’s real. Hell, I know it’s real now. If magic were fake, how could the universe create someone as perfect as you. Those orange eyes are a godsend. A blessing from the deity of deities himself. Ca-” 

My ramble is cut off short by Dirk’s speaking. “You don’t have to butter me up like that. You’ve got me hook line and sinker. Not a single thing can change that.” His voice low as I listen, enraptured. 

His lips are brought to mine, and I drink in the sensation of it all. My hands trail into his gelled hair. They snag in the mess of styling product, but it’s perfect. He’s pressing into me, eyes peacefully closed behind his shades. Dirk’s callused hands are holding my face. His hands are rough and strong, where I belong. The amount of safety i feel while in his grasp is intoxicating. He’s so perfect. My eyes are closed, but I can see every beautiful freckle on his face, that adorable nose, those perfect eyes. 

I’m completely lost in the moment, basking in how lucky I am and how indescribably perfect my Dirk is when he pulls away. He’s nearly gasping for air now. My breathing is a bit hurried, but nowhere near his. Sometimes I forget that breathing is a thing you have to do since I’ve been dead for so long. A full blown grin is on my face while I hold his cheek again. His cheeks are flushed and only getting redder. 

“I love you, Dirk,” my voice is a hoarse whisper. “You get more and more handsome with each passing minute. When I think you couldn’t get anymore handsome, I’m pleasantly surprised.” 

I take his shades off with the hand that was caressing his cheek. They’re placed on the arm of the couch and quickly forgotten. I have to sit for a moment to properly enjoy the sight before me. Those sparkling orange irises framed in white. The strangely white irises looking back at me with as much love as I feel make me want to crumble right then and there. He is perfection. Completely perfect in every way. I am so in love and only getting more so with each passing second. 

“I love you too, big guy.” The way Dirk’s eyes scrunch up when he smiles can bring anyone to their knees. But, he’s mine and I’m his. There’s not a single question about that. Everyone knows that we belong with each other, that we were made for each other. It’s obvious to anyone with an ounce of a brain. 


	2. and they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is the porn chapter that i talked about earlier.

I must be making him uncomfortable with all the staring I’m doing since he goes in for another kiss. This one’s slightly different than before. He seems more giddy now. It’s infectious. I purr and trill, fins flapping while he tilts my chin with the feather like touch of his fingers. He’s straddling me, not just sitting in my lap now. Dirk raises himself up and scoots closer. My hands land on his hips, and next thing I know, he’s nipping at my bottom lip. I chirp, eyes shooting open for a split second, but close again as I’m swept away in the bliss that is Dirk’s hands grabbing at me through my shirt. 

I pick him up and lay him with his back on the couch. He’s got this dopey grin plastered on his face and I probably do as well. I bite back a giggle that threatens to bubble up. I’m just so happy to be with him, so full of joy. I know he is too and that makes it all the more sweet. 

I kiss and playfully bite at his jaw and trail down to his neck. Dirk wraps his arms around my neck and a pleased groan rumbles in his chest. It’s all I need to know that he’s enjoying himself. My hands are fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment, then the waistband of his jeans. I look at him for a moment to be sure he wants this. A very enthusiastic nod answers me. 

I grin and unbutton his jeans, wiggling them and his boxers down and off. I lift his leg up, kissing at his inner thigh and his hands grab hold of my horns. I smile, eyes looking up to see his squeezed shut while he waits. A quick flap of my fins again and I’m kissing the lips of his pussy, not quite ready to dive in. I want him to have a minute to adjust and say stop if need be. I kiss up and down him for a moment, then lick a long stripe over his lips. His breath catches in his throat and eyes squeeze tighter. 

“Keep going, Cronus. Shit, yes. Keep going,” Dirk sputters, eyes peeking open to see me giving him the best bedroom eyes I’ve got. 

I keep looking up at him and looking smug as hell while my tongue dives between his lips and licks up. The way his body shivers is so satisfying. My tongue goes to town forming letters and shapes on his skin. I press my hand into his skin to get a little better access to him. My tongue slips into him, continuing to venture deeper. I can just hear his panting and mumbled encouragements. 

I always love doing this to him. Being able to reduce him to complete bliss makes me want to stay here forever. I could get off just from his happy moans and pleas for me to keep going. His heels dig into my back, obviously urging me to pick up the pace. I pull my tongue back into my mouth and start kissing again. I work my way up to his clit, then lavish it with my tongue. The way he’s tugging at my horns, pressing me closer and closer until I can’t get more in his business tells me all I need to know. My eyes lazily open and look at his face. God, he looks amazing with the way he’s starting to curl up into himself and his face is pure concentration. I take my free hand and slip a finger into him while my tongue keeps working. A second finger, then a third as he groans low and satisfied. 

Dirk goes limp, hands loosening their grip on my horns and eventually falling to his side. I smile and sit up, stretching my back for a moment. After I finish popping a few joints, I pull my shirt over my head and fiddle with the button of my jeans before he sits up, dopiest grin I’ve ever seen. I look up at him with a quizzical eyebrow raised. God, he’s so gorgeous and my love for him pulls tight in my gut. 

He shoos my hands away and unbuttons them for me. I shimmy out of my violet stained clothes and he pushes me to sit and relax. I look at him with nothing but love in my eyes. He winks at me now that he’s between my legs. He takes my bulge in his hand and my eyes roll back for a moment. His every touch makes me keen. A loud groan rumbles from my chest and he smiles, actually smiles. His hand slides along the length of my bulge for a moment and I’m biting my lip. Dirk presses a few dainty kisses from tip to base, then he’s in my nook. I squeak and tangle a hand in his blonde hair. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dirk. Oh god, keep doing that.” I’m nearly begging for him to keep going. I may not have touched myself while eating him out, but, damn, if I didn’t get worked up. 

My hips squirm around, trying to get him closer. He’s trapped my bulge under his hand and against my stomach to keep it from getting in his way, and I’m mewling. I moan and search his hair for horns that I forget aren’t there. I just want to pull him closer. I roll my hips into his face, but he puts a quick end to that by pulling away completely. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and I’m sure my whole body goes violet. 

“I know what I’m doing, Cro. Let me do my thing.” The gruffness in his voice speaks volumes. I nod, not daring to say a word. 

“Good,” and he’s buried in my nook again. 

I bite my lip and groan his name a few times. I’m covering my mouth and taking in sharp breaths while he releases my bulge from its confines. His hand works the length while it curls around his wrist. He’s guiding it towards my nook, then slips his hand out from its grip. he holds the tip to line it with my nook, ready to guide it. It doesn’t need much guiding. Once it gets the idea, I’m fucking myself just like everyone always suggested. 

My teeth are buried in the meat of my hand and eyes squeezed shut. I’m a babbling mess while he straddles me and coos in my ear. Dirk starts to grind into me, rolling his hips in time with my bulges movements in my nook. He takes my hand out of my mouth and presses a few chaste kisses to my lips.

“You like that? I’m getting my rocks off again because, damn, this feels amazing. We need to do this more often,” he whispers against my ear. 

I nod because for once in my life, I’m speechless. He reaches his hand down into the mess of violet at my hips and pulls my bulge out of myself. I’m close to bursting, but I can’t form the words to tell him. He can probably tell with how incoherent my pleas for more are.

“I know what you want,” he bites his lip and slips me into him. 

My eyes flutter and fins flap furiously as he lets out a moan that would put a pornstar to shame. He’s so hot around me. No matter how many times we do this, it always takes me by surprise. I don’t dare move because I know he wants to run the show now. The way he slides down my length makes me shudder. When his hips are finally flush with mine and he rolls his hips, I’m gone. I grip the hand holding mine as I fill him. My hips buck upwards a few times as I empty myself out with several loud whines. Dirk’s still rocking on me and groaning when I come back down from my high. My bulge has decided to start to leave the show and hide back in its sheath. 

His stomach is bulging slightly with the excess of my cum in him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stills. Without a word, i pick him up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom. I set him down in the tub, and a little of my violet leaks out of him as he sits up. I sit behind him and pull him close to me. My hand rests on his stomach as he gets situated. 

“Ready?” I ask.

“Yeah, ready.” He gives a quick nod in assurance.

I press my palm down for a moment, waiting for the telltale signs of him emptying. Dirk grunts, trying to rock to help it out. Nothing for a minute. I knit my brows together and lift my hand. Time for plan B.

We’ve had to do this a few times before, so it’s no biggie now. My hand reaches down under him and toys with his lips. The soft moan he lets out tells me all I need to know. He’s wanting to finish up the round he started right before I bottomed out. His happy hums are music to my ears. I place a few kisses on his cheek as my fingers curl inside him and rub along his walls. My fingers curling and smoothing over his skin as he pushes into my touch is heaven. 

Dirk’s nearly purring when he finally relaxes enough for it to start draining out. My fingers are still working because I love the way he’s holding onto my arm and mumbling sweet somethings under his breath. I plant a few kisses to his cheek as he slumps against me. 

“Are you good?” I speak between pecks to his cheek. He nods, dopey smile back on his face.

“I love you,” he mumbles.

I smile wider and pull my hand away from his crotch and press my lips to his ear, “I love you too.”


End file.
